


A Day with Eren Yeager

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is a Softie, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Reincarnation, Scent Marking, Wife Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:52:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: All that Eren knew is that humanity lost the war.His friends and comrades are dead. And Levi, his mate. He saw how that titan crush him on its fingers and threw the raven's body across the meadow.Eren knew he was about to die as well.Then he woke up and found himself on the modern world, everyone is alive. And Levi. His lovely mate is alive. And pregnant with his child?!Meanwhile....All that Eren knew is that he was an engineer and he had a pregnant Omega that is always home waiting for him when he comes home from work.Then he woke and found himself in a castle with no sorts of appliances and electricity. His friends we're wearing weird costumes and his beloved mate hates him!(I added the summary, it is more appropriate now~)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> During the examination day, instead of studying I'm writting! Actually while I was studying, this idea just came to me and I must write it!
> 
> Enjoy!

"Levi?"

No matter how much he calls out his Omega, he never gets a response. Eren felt so useless he can't even protect his mate. He knew that Levi is not interested in getting an Alpha but that never stops the brunet from wooing his faithed mate, no matter how many rejections he got from the raven.

Now he won't be having any rejections from Levi. No more hard cleaning, no more insults, and curses.... no more Levi.

Eren felt hot tears trailing down his cheek, falling to his knees he held Levi close. The grass beneath the Omega is dump with so much blood. Eren can't save him. All that's left to do is held his mate near and let those titans take him. Life is meaningless now, humanity lost the war. He lost his comrades, his friends, his mate. It's over.

He pictured out Levi whacking his head for giving up, even with such situation the raven never backs down. That's what all Eren needs to keep fighting, the whack or punch that his only mate can give him. But Levi will never hurt him now.

Levi never looks so pale as ever. Eren tried to wipe out the blood on the raven's lips but it only makes it worst.

"Sorry, Corporal. I can't even properly take care of you," he chuckles at the reminder of Levi's meticulous cleaning.

"I'm sorry, Levi." He Sobs.

Eren just lets it all go when he felt a Titan approach him. He can't transform anymore, his hands are not healing for some reason. This is the end.

Eren felt huge fingers wraps around his torso. He lets go of his dead mate and watch as the world he knew disappears. The cracking of his bones made him limp on the hand of the titan. He took one last look at his mate.

Levi never looks so peaceful.

***

Eren woke up abruptly, whizzing for air, his lungs expanded at the cool amount of air he got. Eyes darting around, his brows furrows in confusion.

He's alive. But how?!

Eren was in his bed yet it was not his, it was too soft and fluffy compared to his bed in the basement. The room is different as well but it was familiar to him, the white walls, the cabinets, the lights. It was all new to him yet familiar. He can hear the busybody outside but not like the usual noise of hooves and thumping of boots.

Where the fuck is he?!

Where are the Titans?! Where are his friends? His comrades? What on earth happened?! Where is Le-

He felt movement next to him, the other body is completely covered by the blanket. Eren can only see strands of raven hair peeking on the covers.

"Levi?" He whispered.

But it's impossible that it was his Omega. He was Levi died, he saw how that Titan crush him and threw his mate across the meadows. Eren was there, he saw it happened. Levi is dead. Right?

Slowly lifting the covers there he saw the answer to his questions. It was Levi. Sleeping next to him, he looks so peaceful but this time he was breathing and snuggling closer to him.

"Levi."

Tears streaming down on his face as he cups the sleeping raven's cheek. His skin was warm, not like the dead cold Eren touched earlier.

His Omega is alive.

Eren didn't waste a second. He scoops his omega into his crushing embrace.

"Levi, Levi, Levi," Eren chanted like a mantra. He doesn't understand what is going on but the important thing is his mate is alive. If this is a dream, he rather not wakes up. He rather gets drunk on his fantasy than taste the bitterness of reality.

The pain on his head pulls him back to reality. Levi hit him on the head again, that's the time when he registers what his Omega was saying.

"Fucking brat! Let go! Or you're going to kill the two of us!" Levi whacks his head again and trying to wiggle out.

"Levi, you are alive.." the Alpha sobs as he broke the embrace to look at the Omegas eyes. "You're alive." Eren sobs, placing his forehead on the other.

"Of course I am brat," Levi wipe away the tears on his eyes. "Jeez, you really are a crybaby. I didn't hit you that hard you know."

Eren cried harder and hid his face on Levi's neck. As always his mate smells like heaven and he can smell his own scent too. Are they bonded? How?

Before Eren could question more, he smells something different on his mate's scent. It was new but it was welcomed by his instincts. It only made more questions pile up on his head.

"Levi, where is everyone? Are they alive as well?" Eren asks with gleam in his eyes. If Levi is alive then everyone is alive too, right?

"Yeah," the Omega yawns and rubs his face on the Alpha's chest. "But I think they are asleep now."

"What about the Titans? What happened after our mission? Captain, did humanity.... won?"

"Titans?"

Eren froze. "Yes, the Titans attacked unexpectedly then and you were-" Eren cut himself, images of Levi's dead body flash on his mind.

"Missions? Titans? Captain? What are you talking about?" Levi pushes him and slips out of bed.

Eren stared at him with wide eyes. Did Captain Levi survive but had an amnesia? It could be, but Hange can fix it. Eren needs to sort this out. He had to find Hange, Levi said that they all alive. It could be while he was being eaten, some must have come to rescue and saved all of them. And maybe Eren just woke up just now, maybe his titan abilities saved him, maybe-

Levi's giggling snapped him back to reality. The Omega's fingers laced on his chin, lifting Eren's face so their eyes will lock.

"I know your still shock, so am I," Levi's giggling made all these nerves settle. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby!"

"Huh?"

A part of Eren wants to jump around and celebrate but another part of him is confusing as shit.

Eren dashed out of the bed and opened the curtains, what he saw is breathtaking and.... odd. One thing is sure.

This is not his world.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, don't just ran off like that!" Levi whacks his head again.

"S-Sorry! Captain!" Eren kneels on his knees and lowers his head in submission.

"Captain?" Levi just stared at him with a small smile on his face. "I like this new kink of yours," Levi said lustfully while he bit his finger.

Eren almost out balance himself at the statement, feeling his face heat up he turn his head back to the glass window. Levi chuckles as he sat next to him and watch the scenery.

As always the city is busy early in the morning, cars running around, people sipping their coffee as they go to work. It was a hectic sight, to be honest. To Eren, everything is alien to him, he had so many questions in his head that can cause a migraine.

"In a week will be moving now," Levi said, not taking his eyes on the scenery.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me brat. We'll be moving on your property in the countryside where your parents were. Carla is so excited she can't sleep." Levi smiles.

Eren felt his heart jump just by hearing his mother's name. "Mom.... Is alive?"

"Ahhhh.... Yeah?" Levi raises a brow to his mate.

"Where is she?! I need to see her, Captain Levi!" Eren stood up and pace in the room. His mother is alive, could it be that his father also didn't disappear in this world?

"Okay, help me up first," Levi offered his hand. Eren helped him with hesitant, he never got this close to the Captain and it made his heart beat dramatically on his chest.

When Levi is on his feet, he then went to the cabinet next to there bed and took his phone.

Eren stared at the device like it was a very rare gem. When Levi stopped tapping it, he gave it to Eren. Eren held the device like it was about to explode it a minute. Then his mother pops out of the screen.

"Eren! Darling, Good morning!" Carla waved at him.

"Mom!" Eren can't believe his eyes. His mother is inside this thing!

"Hey, Mama." Levi poked his himself in and waved at her.

"Oh, my beautiful Levy! Good morning dear! I can see you're blooming already!" Carla squealed.

"Oh, mama." Levi shakes his head and grabs a towel. "I'll be taking a bath now, bye!" Levi tiptoed and peck the still shock Eren on the lips. The Alpha instantly turns red. Levi just laughs it off and went to the bathroom.

Eren shakes his head and focuses his attention on his mother. After a lot of explanation from Carla, Eren fully understands that his mother was not eaten by the device.

"You've been married to Levi for almost two years dear."

"Two years?!" Eren exclaimed, he didn't just get bonded with his out of reach mate but he is even married to him! For two years!!

"I know, time does fly so quick," Carla giggles at herself. "So why do you want to see me?"

 

"Mom.... It's just... I...." Eren broke down into a crying mess again. "I miss you so much, I want to see you."

"Aw, I miss you too dear. Don't worry in a few days your house will be done here and both of you are ready to move." Carla squeals. "I just can't wait!"

Retracing his steps, Eren remembers Levi saying that they are moving to the countryside.

"Well, I have to go dear. I still have to wake up your dad for breakfast."

Eren wants to see his father but he still had a grudge against the man who abandons them.

"Ok... I'll try to be strong and sort everything out..." Eren wipes his tears and took a deep breath.

"What do you mean dear? Oh! I know, still can't believe that Levi is pregnant? Am I right?"

"Ahhh, yeah." His brain stopped working for a moment.

Levi, the person who he looked up so much. The person who his stubborn mate... They are married and his going to be a father!

"Okay, goodbye now!" he didn't notice that Carla already logged off.

There is just a lot of things going on and it's hard to take them all in. Falling on the bed, Eren tries to sort things out.

There are no Titans.

They are not soldiers.

Everything is super advance.

Everyone is alive, including his parents.

He is married to his mate and his going to be a father.

And his the only one who knew about the Titans? Levi didn't remember anything, maybe if he finds his friends they surely have remembered something right?

It's odd to think that Eren only remembers the Titans and everything but he never remembers living this life. Everything is familiar but new and alien to him, could it be that he time traveled? Hange did mention that it was possible but how?

Eren thoughts were cut when he saw Levi casually walking in the room butt naked.

"Captain!!!" Eren grabs a pillow and covered his red face and stop his bleeding nose.

"What is wrong with you? Don't shout like that you almost gave me a heart attack." Levi playfully kicked his side.

"Captain... Please, wear something... I don't think I can control myself."

"Then don't," Levi hops on the bed and straddles him while he tries to steal the pillow from Eren.

"Captain! Please! No!"

"Damn it Eren! I can still have sex at this term!" Levi whacks him in the head but Eren had no plans on taking the pillow off. Levi frowns. "Is it because I'm getting fat?"

"What?" Eren carefully peeks at his pillow.

God, his mate is beautiful. Eren can still see the beads of water running down the Omega's torso. It's so hard for Eren to act normal, he's been kneeling on Levi's feet for the Omega to accept him. Now, Levi is here and... Eren can't explain it, he wanted it but there's a lot of things happening like all of 'this' was slapped on his face. Speaking of slapping, Levi slaps him on the face.

"Say something you jerk!" Levi demanded.

Eren looked him in the eye. It was clear that the Omega was upset, Eren would never think that he was fat actually Levi is quite thin. Again, the Alpha was lost at the deep blue orbs staring down at him.

"So beautiful," Eren said it a million times to Levi and he expects a punch or kick but what he got is a giggle.

"You're an idiot." Levi slid out and went to the cabinet.

Eren turns his back towards the Omega but he did manage a peek. What?! In this world, Levi is his Omega.

"Come on let's have breakfast at Mikasa's I'm starving as hell right now!" Levi announced after he finished changing.

"We're going to see Mikasa?" Eren sat up. He's going to see Mikasa, he really hopes that he will meet Armin as well. It was a good opportunity to ask them if they remember anything.

He watches as Levi skip to him and hugged him. Eren wants to cry again, hugging his mate back Levi whispered in his ear.

"I'm so excited to have this baby."

"Me too, Levi." Eren never felt so happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Levi, have you... Ummm, heard the word Titans?" it was stupid for Eren to ask but he wanted to make sure that Levi had no memories of the Titans and everything.

"No, I never heard about them," Levi purred next to him.

That made Eren thinking. Levi clearly said that he never heard about "them" could it be that..

The driver honks at the rowdy teenagers that are playing on the street. Eren flitches at the sound, he was in a somewhat carriage with no horses and seems to run on its own. 

As they both got out of the house, Eren felt like he knew this new world from the very begin but there is a gap. He knew that park, that street, and that shop but it was all blurry and scattered on his memory. Could it be that he merged on the Eren on this world?

Levi snuggled closer to him, the Omega's purring eventually calms him down. 

"I'm hungry..." Levi cried and snuggled closer. "Step on it old geezer!" the omega kicks the back of the driver's seat.

"Hey! Watch it! One, I'm not old. Two, I'm just giving you a ride for free here! You can't always do this to me Levi!" the shouts back.

This.... This situation.... Eren saw this before. It's too familiar. But...

"Shut it, Farlan. I'm eating for two now! The babies hungry!" Levi almost whines, patting his baby bump.

Farlan live right next to them, Eren never knew the guy but Farlan knew him and greets him when he met. Levi seems to know Farlan very well, from Eren's point of view, Levi and Farlan looked like old friends.

"Fine, fine. But you will pay my over speeding tickets." Farlan glares at the rearview mirror.

"If you get one," Levi tease before turning his attention to Eren. "Are you okay? You've been quiet lately..."

"I'm just... I.." 

"Levi is pregnant, I know the feeling bro. I was like a gapping fish too when Isabelle told me she's pregnant with our first child," Farlan cuts in.

Eren never met this Isabelle too but Levi and Farlan fondly talks about her

"Oh, we're here!" Farlan easily parks the car on an empty lot in front of a cafe.

"Finally, I'm starving!" Levi almost jumps out of the car. Taking Eren's hand on his, he drags the Alpha to the doors, leaving Farlan on the car.

Eren eyed the cafe. He knew this cafe. Eren watches each object on the establishment just in case something will tinker on his memory. The lights, the tables, the decorations, on and on and on. He knew this place but every time he tried to dig into the memory his head hurts. 

Levi spun around to look at him, the Omega looks like he was expecting something. Eren just stared back at him with question, Levi just sigh and smiled at him.

"You are just hungry," Levi gave him a peck on the lips before leading him to the counter. 

Eren saw Armin behind the counter but he remains calm. Armin smiled at him like they have seen each multiple times, Armin look well compare on Eren's memory. The blonde looks happy.

"Good morning guys!" Armin cheered. "What can I get for you? The usual?"

"Morning, and yes, the usual but double my serving and make it quick." Levi harshly demanded. Eren can't blame him though, the Omega is pregnant.

"Certainly! Oh, Eren are you still shock? Me too, to you know. I wonder when will I get pregnant too..." Armin mumbles as he taps on the cash register.

Right, as far as Eren can remember Armin and Commander Erwin were mates but because of their shitty situation, the pair rather plans expeditions and strategies for the sake of survey corps.

"Yeah. Umm, Armin?" 

"Yeah?" Armin glanced up at him. Eren can see Levi looking at him as well. "Ah, nothing. It's just.... It's nice to see.."

"Awww~ I'm happy to see you too. Mikasa will bring you food in a second!" Armin cheers as he gave Levi his receipt.

"Come on, honey. Let's find a seat." Levi practically pushes him down on a table. Levi sat across him. "God, I'm so hungry."

Eren doesn't know what to say. He doesn't know what to do. Everything is overwhelming.

"Hey, you're so silent from the moment we step in the car... Is everything all right? Are you feeling unwell?" Levi cups his face with worry.

Eren looks at his mate. It was so unreal to see him alive as well as everybody. He was mentally shocked at the moment. Mikasa came in flash, Levi insult her being slow and Mikasa flicks the Omega's forehead in return. Eren just sat there and watch for two. Mikasa looks as good as Armin. She looks relaxed and happy, of course, there are no Titans here to worry about.

Mikasa was saying something to him but Eren didn't hear any of it. All he can feel was the gentle hand on his head as Mikasa mess hair again. Everything felt so unreal.

Eren doesn't know how long he spaced out. When he snapped out, he saw Levi eating with pure bliss.

"This is so good~" Levi moans.

Eren stared at his mate, seeing Levi well and eating with delight lifts all the problems in this world. 

Before they left the cafe, Eren managed to talk to Armin and Mikasa. Both of them doesn't have any idea of what he is saying, Eren just lets it go knowing that his two friends don't have their memories.

He spends the rest of the day lazing around on their home with Levi on his arms. Eren took the courage to pull his Omega close to him, Levi didn't protest and snuggle closer to him. Eren had moved to the bedroom to keep Levi comfortable.

Omegas craves for their Alpha's attention and touch more because of the pregnancy. Levi purrs a lot more than Eren had expected. He never heard his Levi purred, the raven always growls despite being an Omega.

Eren brushed his fingers on his raven locks, Levi melted on the touch.

"Levi?"

"Hmmm?"

Eren slowly lay him on the bed. "I love you."

Levi smiles at him, "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut!
> 
> Oh gosh.... I don't write smut that much but I'll do my best!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, still working on the smut sorry about that.
> 
> So there will be era/scene switching on the chapters please be aware!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Canon era.**

It felt like everything happened in a second, Levi saw himself being crushed and thrown away like trash on the field.

He gasps and found himself flying towards a Titan with his gear. He pulled back and hid on a nearby tree.

He tried to even out his breathing and sort his thoughts. It felt like he saw the future, him being killed by a Titan. Glancing towards his comrades he saw them backing away and settling on something they can hide. He saw Hange, her expression switch from confusion to excitement.

"I CAN SEE THE FUTURE!!!" she announces.

His comrades look at each other, some were terrified and panting for air. It only means that Levi is not the only one who saw what's about to happen next.

They're all gonna die. But not this time.

Hange was the first one who launches herself to a certain Titan, effortlessly dodging its hands like she foresees what's to come.

"THIS IS FOR KILLING ME!!!!" she laughs like a maniac.

And that lifts all their comrade's spirit. Launching themselves on the Titans and effortlessly ends them.

The ground shakes as a Titan spot Levi and approach him

It was that Titan.

The same Titan that killed him. Levi grit his teeth as he once again faced to face with the said Titan.

"Not anymore." He growls, launching himself he aims at those long hands and shreds them to bits until he reaches it's nape.

Levi landed back to his tree and survey his comrades if they needed help. Surprisingly, they are all high spirited and finishing all the Titans on the field. A flare went flying in the sky, Levi relaxed.

Help is coming.

A scream reached his ears, he saw about to launch himself to help out but he flinches when he saw Eren on the ground, running aimlessly with a 5 meter Titan on his heels.

What the fuck is that brat doing? One, that Titan is too slow and an easy kill. Two, why is he running like a coward? Such a turn-off.

Levi just sighs, letting himself fall before launching his hooks on the Titan, and ending its life.

Eren screamed again. He stopped running, falling on his knees and covering his head with his hands. Seriously, Levi is going kill him if he kept acting this way. Granted they are all shock about the whole 'see the future' thing but as a soldier, they have to be quick and ready at any situation.

"Hey, brat!" Levi called out. Help has finally arrived and was currently finishing up the rest of the Titans and helping the injured.

Eren lifts his head, confusion and fear are written all over his face. "L-Levi?"

"What the fuck?! Is that how you address your superior?!" Levi booms at him.

But Eren was not fazed by his anger, instead he threw himself to Levi. Hugging him on the waist.

"Levi, Levi, Levi...." the Alpha cried.

"What the fuck?!" Levi whacks him on the head, knocking the brunet out of consciousness.

Levi can't stop the heat from creeping on his cheeks. Eren never did something like this, the Alpha is bothering (courting) him for a while but he never dares to force physical contact on him

Eren's friends came and crowded around him. Mikasa was about to match towards Levi but lucky there's that coconut head that stops her again.

Levi just turn his back, Hange landed right next to him.

"You saw it too right?! That was amazing!!" Hange beams as they walk towards Erwin who is waiting for them.

Levi just rolled his eyes. One thing is for sure, they have a lot to discuss.

* * *

 

They all went back to the headquarters, everyone is buzzing about the foreshadowing. Some cried, somewhere terrified and some just stand there on the corner in silence probably repeating what they saw on their head.

Erwin on the other hand seen the same thing. He saw his all of them dead, clearly saying that they were too late then everything went back to him riding his horse with his comrades towards their area.

Hange spend all her time listening to everyone's story. She did try to pry Levi to tell her what he saw but the raven never shared it.

Levi rather keep it to himself. No matter how much he escapes death because he is humanities strongest he knew too well that his life has to end one day. And it pissed him to see that he was killed by a Titan then.

While Hange and Erwin is sorting things out, Levi manages to check on Eren.

The brunet had been acting... weird that time, he never saw Eren that scared like a child.

Passing the halls to the medical wing Levi can faintly hear shouting. He quickens his pace until he reaches the open door of the medical room.

There he saw Eren, sitting on the bed still wearing the same scared/confused face. His friends were there, all of them were trying to calm him down.

"Eren, calm down. You're safe now," Mikasa tries but Eren only snaps at her.

"No! Where the fuck am I?! What are you guys wearing?! Is this some kind of joke?! Role-playing?! Speak right now!" Anger rose from the Alpha's voice and so was his powering scent.

Everyone gasps and took a step back. They are not allowed to let their scent lose this much since everyone had their own dynamic and distinct scent not everyone knows how to control it. There was no research going on and figuring out about the second gender because scientists focus more on weapons that can eliminate the Titans.

And it was odd to see Eren who had a full control of his scent. Levi remembers that the brat hardly gives out his scent mainly because most of them don't know how including Levi. They say that Omegas also had their own scent but Levi himself barely smelt it.

"Well? Is anyone gonna tell me something?" Eren growls at them. This time his scent is overpowering causing all of his friends to fall on their knees in submission.

Even when Levi is a few meters away from Eren, he can feel the heaviness forcing his body to submit. It was too powerful he felt a bead of sweat fall on his forehead as he tried to fight it. His legs fail him eventually, he fell on the floor with a loud thud. A foreign sound escapes lips that made Eren turn his attention to him.

"Levi," Eren practically jumps out of the bed and scoop Levi close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were there. I'm sorry I will never do it again." Eren sound like crying, holding Levi close and switching his scent to relax his omega.

Levi gasp for air when he felt the weight on him disappear. Then a new scent came washing over him, this one is making him sleepy feeling his body instantly relax on the Alpha's arms.

'How the fuck does Eren able to do this?!' Levi said internally. He eyes felt heavy for the first time and finally, sleep took over him.

Eren set Levi to his bed and took off all the straps on his Omega. His friends were panting as well, all of them were confuse except for Jean who's is pissed and ready to hit him.

"What the fuck are these?! How on earth did you get Levi to agree with you with this games of yours," he glares back at Armin as he rips off the straps. The blonde instinctively hide behind Mikasa.

He proceeds to lose the raven's clothing like a responsible Alpha. "These pants are way to tight for my liking," Eren growls as he reaches for the Omega's belt.

Jean and Connie instantly hook their arms on him and drags him away from the still sleeping Omega on the bed.

"Whoa! Dude do you want to die that much?!" Jean shouts on his ear.

"Eren, listen. I don't think Captain Levi would like you to do that." Connie warns.

"What the hell?! Captain?! He's my fucking husband!" Eren thrust round until he knocks the two out of him. Jean and Connie fell on their ass hard.

"And get the fuck out of this room!" Eren shouted. His dominant scent came back only threatening this time.

They all scramble out of the room, Armin was the first one to reach it followed by Jean and Connie. Mikasa was the last one, giving Eren a worried look.

"Please, Mikasa."

Mikasa press her lips in a thin line, contemplating on what she'll do. In the end, she closes the door behind her.

Eren sigh and look back to his sleeping Omega. He needs to take care of Levi first before he deals with all of this whole thing with his friends.

He just hopes that his dominant scent then didn't harm Levi's health or the baby's.


	5. Chapter 5

**Canon Era**

"Hange!" Armin calls out the beta once she came out of the conference room.

"Armin! Did you see Levi? We need to discuss something-"

"Eren is acting weird!" Armin cried.

"What? What do you mean by weird?" Hange ask curiously.

"He said that we're playing games with him, he was angry. So angry and he did something...." Armin trails off, finding the right words that describe his experience

"Did he turn into a Titan?!" Hange begins to pant and a droll slowly falls on the corners of her lips. Though she didn't hear any explosion her thought of Eren controlling is transformation triggered her.

"He forced us to submit... with his scent...."

"What?!" Hange sounds shocked for the first time, she turns her heels and head to the medical wing with Armin behind her tracks. "Is he still in the medical wing?"

"Yes.... and Captain Levi is there..." Armin adds with hesitant.

"Oh, good! Levi will rein him before we get there," Hange almost laugh.

She knows Levi is an Omega and Eren is an Alpha, perks being in charge of the medical group. Almost 99 percent of the human population doesn't have any idea on how to control one's scent, Hange believes that if that 1 percent appears to know how to use it, eventually it will trigger the population's knowledge by plain instincts.

And Hange is confident that 1 percent is Eren Yeager. Boy, she wants to see the instincts acts up. It will be a perfect view, an Alpha and an Omega in one room. Hange highly expects puppies will say hello to the world soon.

"But Hange! He forced Corporal Levi to sleep!" Armin manages to slip between pants. He is practically running to catch up with the beta.

"Ohhhhh~" Hange giggle. She knew too well that Eren is into Levi, it was quite obvious actually and she knew too that Levi had developed feelings for the boy after that long ass courting. Levi might not be aware of it himself but Hange can read him like a book.

"And I'm not sure if I heard it right but.... Eren said that Levi is his husband..."

"OH MY GOD! YES!" Hange run faster than any human being.

* * *

 

_After Armin and the gang left....._

Eren finally took the raven's belt off, Levi looks more comfortable now. Pillows surround him he was sleeping in the clouds, Eren snatched the rest of the ten pillows from the other beds and found some tuck on one of the cabinets. Eren drape a fresh blanket on his sleeping mate.

Seeing his mate all comfortable and sleeping soundly, Eren grab a stool and sat next to the bed. He traces his finger on the dark circles under the raven's eyes, as an Alpha, he needs to make sure that his mate is well taken care of.

As far as Eren can remember he always make sure that Levi will sleep first before him since the raven had insomnia, it is only fair that his Alpha will stay up with him through the night.

He dips his nose on the Omega's head to smell that pleasant pregnant scent. Odd, he didn't smelt anything. Sighing, he rests his head on the walls.

"Are you taking scent blockers again?" Eren scold his sleeping mate.

Even when mated and bonded, Levi still took scent blockers. The raven reasoned that his new scent is abusing his nose, Eren let it slide at first but during the long run, they fought over it. As an Alpha, Eren wants to smelt his scent on his Omega. In the end, the real reason behind Levi taking scent blockers is simply preventing himself from being horny.

Eren can't help the wide grin when the Omega explained while fidgeting with a very red face. Embarrassed Levi is sexy Levi.

His fantasies were cut short when the door flew open showing a panting Hange.

"Where are the newlyweds?!" she asks even it was only Eren and Levi in the room.

"Hange... not you too!" Eren said in disgust when he saw the beta wearing the same costume like his friends.

"Oh! Look at my Levi baby! All tuck in and comfy!" she coos at the sight of Levi. She expects to see the two do the do but this cute sight is enough for her.

Eren eyed Jean and Connie popping their heads at the doorway but never dared to enter. Cowards.

"Hange what is the meaning of this?" Eren rubs his face with his hands in frustration.

"How about a blood sample?" Hange took the equipment she needs in the cabinet.

"First, where am I?" He demands, looking out in the window.

He never saw such medieval-ish place before not to mention he is in a fucken castle with no electricity and appliances.

"As your doctor, for now, you need to calm down and let me check you." Hange diagnosed that Eren might have hit his head and experience a mild amnesia since he can still recognize her and his friends. It is not that serious and can be treated by simple recall of things, though it will take some time since it depends on the patient's memory.

Eren followed with hesitant as he lay on the bed. "Wait, check Levi first."

"He's fine honey, I already checked him." Hange reassures as she takes some blood.

"Oh, good..."  
"I heard from Armin that you were acting weird. For confirmation did you hit your head before the foreshadowing?"

"Foreshadowing?" Eren arch a brow.

"Okay, just answer if you hit your head," Hange skips. It could be that Eren didn't remember that part.

"I think I did, my head hurts all the sudden then...." Eren tried hard to recall the recent events.

"I figure-"

"No!" Mikasa booms as she enters. She glares at the sleeping Omega. "That midget hits him in the head!"

"Ohhhh~ that explains," Hange whistles.

"That explains what?!" Eren dips in.

"That you might be experiencing mild amnesia." Hange supplied with enthusiasm.

"What?!" The siblings said in unison.

"I based it on Armin's information, now that we have the patient here," she looks at Eren. " I will ask you a few questions just for further confirmation."

And thus, Hange's diagnosis was correct. Eren remembers all his friends and families but he never remembers about the Titans, the survey corps, their shitty situations and his Titan powers.

"I have amnesia..." Eren slump on the headboard. He can't believe, actually doesn't know what to believe anymore.

"It's going to be okay Eren. I'm here." Mikasa hugs him, thankful that her brother didn't lose his memories about her.

"Wait! No! I don't have amnesia! I'm an engineer and I was married to Levi!" Eren defends. "True, I didn't remember anything about Titans and stuff but I know I had a life, a house with my husband."

Mikasa and Hange look at each other. "Maybe his fantasy with Levi got mixed up with his memories," the beta whispers to the raven girl.

Mikasa was mortified at the information. "Eren you are not married to that-"

"Hey stop!" Hange covers her mouth with her hand and forced her to turn away from the Alpha in the bed.

"If you tell him now, he'll be shock and depressed!" she whispers at Mikasa.

"So what? Will just agree that they are married?!"

"Yes! And while we're at it let's introduce things to him. Slowly, until his memories sort out."

Mikasa growls at the plan but she wants her brother to be cured no matter what. For Eren's well being- she sighs. "Fine."

They both turn to Eren who is looking fondly at the sleeping Omega.

"Eren you need to rest," Mikasa said just to make Eren stop from looking Levi.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm past that." Eren snaps at her. Mikasa flitches at the remark. Guilt hit him hard.

"Sorry.... Umm. Can you point me to the bathroom?" He gave her a shy smile. His worries faded when the raven girl nodded and lead him to the bathroom.

Hange waved at the two as they go before she threw herself on Levi's bed that now is a cloud heaven. Levi snap awake at the sudden movements, instinctively getting Hange in a headlock. "What the fuck?! Can't you see someone is trying to sleep here?!"

"Levi baby!" Hange wheeze.

Levi sighs and let her go, he rubs his face to remove the spell of sleep in him. God, when was the last he slept like that? Then, he recalls all that happened before he fell asleep. "Where is that brat?"

"Oh, about that..." Hange tells her diagnosis of Eren's conditions.

"So you're telling me that the brat had amnesia, plus his imaginations got mixed up in his head? And you want me to play along?!" Levi shouts at her. He jumps out of the bed and fixes his clothes, anger rose up in him when he saw his torn straps.

"Yes, we're preventing mental shock here. And do you know that you're the reason why Eren got amnesia?" Hange grin at him.

"I didn't hit him that hard," Levi shrugs. "Hange, I can't play husband and you know that! I can't do this!"

"We have no choice, that's what's on Eren's memories," Hange explains.

"Hange, I can't-"

"Levi!" Eren appears, he quickly went to Levi and gave him a hug.

Levi stiffen at the gesture, he saw Hange giving him a thumbs up while Mikasa is giving him a death glare.

Fuck....

"Levi how are you feeling?" Eren asked, looking at him in a loving way.

"I'm fine..." Play along, play along- he chanted on his head. He averted his gaze from the doting Alpha.

"Good, I hope the baby is not giving you problems. Do you still experience morning sickness?" Concern is written all over his face.

Levi stared blankly at him. How should he do this?! Levi doesn't know how to pretend pregnant!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, I'm so sorry! I've been planning this story for quite a while and fighting over on making a separate book, that will be called: A Day with Levi Ackerman but I finally (?) I made up my mind. Stay tuned for up coming events!

It's been a while, I'm so sorry! I've been planning this story for quite a while and fighting over on making a separate book, that will be called: A Day with Levi Ackerman but I finally (?) I made up my mind. Stay tuned for up coming events!

"You son of a-" Mikasa was about the charge on Levi, lucky Hange was there to stop her.

Levi just tsk and turn his back from the two and the unconscious Alpha on the floor. He didn't mean it to hit Eren again, he slip his fist because he thought that maybe if he hit the brat again he will regain his memories.

"Mikasa why don't you take Eren to the other room while I talk to Levi," Hange insisted, eying the Omega on the room with suspicious.

Mikasa growls but she follows Hange request. She effortlessly carry Eren out of the room.

Hange followed behind her and shut the door close. "Okay... What was that all the sudden?" She cock her head towards Levi.

"That brat will have his memories back if it doesn't I'll just hit him again until those shitty memories returns." Levi said, back still back on Hange.

"I know you're not that stupid. You know that thing never works." Hange shakes her head while she approach the Omega. "For Eren to retrieve his memories in a less painful way it must go through a slow process, if we don't follow this there is a possibility that he will go mad. And no one wants that, right?"

Levi flinch at the information, if Eren will go mad he might turn into a Titan and doom all of them. Levi sigh and covers his face, "but I can't do this!" 

Now Levi is sure, the way Eren looked at him in the eyes.... It made Levi think that Eren loves a completely different Levi. And the raven knew that he will never be like that "Levi".

"I know it is harder than we thought. Who would have thought that he thinks your pregnant!" Hange laughs like a lunatic. But she stops when she didn't saw Levi usual pissed reaction. 

"Hey, are you all right?" Hange taps his shoulder before forcing him to turn around.

The sight made her speeches. Levi was crying, tears fell like waterfall on his face.

"Hey! Hey! Are you okay?! Are you... Are you hurt? Is there something the matter?" Hange literally panic. She never saw Levi acts like this before and it almost gave her a heart attack. 

"I can't-" Levi sobs shamelessly. He never thought this day will come, he never thought that he will become a crying mess in front of Hange. But somehow he felt thankful that it was Hange. "I will never become pregnant." 

And he said it. The most heavy weight on his shoulders not as a soldier or the humanities strongest but as an Omega. He's been carrying that weight for who knows how long. At first he didn't care mainly because he had other more important priorities but as time grew so as the weight. 

That's why he focus more on being a soldier and turn down any Alpha with his shitty attitude because he can't give them what they want. And now there's this brat who thought he was pregnant, now he's crying shamelessly in front of Hange. Levi hates this side of him, his Omega self.

Hange was silent for a while then he guide Levi to sit on one of the beds. She took Levi's hand on hers and patting it gently. "It's okay Levi. If you let me, I'll run test for you just to be sure."

"And let disappointment fall down on me? No thanks," he snap, trying to shift from his usual self.

"But we could never be sure  and maybe I can help you," she offer again. 

She completely understand Levi's sadness. Omega's main role is to carry young ones, even an unwanted pregnancy can cause an Omega's happiness. Levi's sadness is understandable.

"Really?" Levi sound hopeful. 

Hange nodded with a genuine smile on her face, of course she'll do anything for the happiness of her best friend. 

"Okay...." Levi straighten and wipe his all the evidence of his grief of his face. 

Hange had the urge to use this situation as her advantage (teasing) but the situation is too personal and quite critical. So, what happened on this room stays on this room. "Now why don't we move on to our main problem. Shall we?"

"Yeah...." Levi sighs and rest his face on his palms. "I can't pretend pregnant Hange. Eren will notice that my stomach is not growing. And he might thought that I aborted it or something...." Levi whispers the last part with shaking breath.

"How about we insist that you already gave birth?"

"And where do we borrow a child?" 

"Oh, right..." Hange let her back fall on the bed then she bounce out the bed in an instant. "I got an idea! How about we insists that you are not pregnant yet!"

"What?"

"Will make a situation that you guys are trying for a baby and Eren is so hype and think too much of it. If he says that he remembers that you are a couple months carrying, you have to insist he's just too excited. Eren have to believe what you said instead on his own memories."

"So you want me to just create a situation, won't that make everything more complicated?" Levi raise a brow on her.

"I know but we have to slowly take him away from his current memories. Baby steps, Levi." 

"Ugh! Why can't I just hit him again?!" Levi growl at her. A knock from the door made the two froze. 

"Levi?" Eren called out behind the door. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, Eren deary!" Hange skips her way and opened the door. 

"Umm... Can I have some time with Levi.... alone? I need to talk to him." He said to the beta.

"Oh..." Hange glanced at Levi who is currently about to shit himself. "Okay! Have fun!" she waved at the Omega before closing the door behind her.

Levi froze on the spot. Eren is staring at him, zoned in the eyes like the Alpha is looking into his soul. When the brunet took a step closer, Levi stepped back. This is not the brat he knew, this Eren is different.

When Levi hit his back on the wall, he felt trap. Eren approached him, placing his hands on the wall next. Levi hold his breath as Eren searched his eyes.

"You're not my Levi."

And Levi is sure that this is not the Eren he knew. This one is a mature adult, not a brat.

"When I was in the bathroom. I was thinking... I... I have a feeling that I don't belong here... I... I have to go back to my family." 

With that Eren left leaving Levi to catch his breath.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you mean he ran away?!" Mikasa growled dashing passed Levi while bumping her shoulder on the raven's.

Levi just rolled his eyes and focused on Hange. "I thought you saw him out." 

"I did but I found myself frozen with his stare!" Hange squeals. "And his scent! Maybe this is what Arlert had been saying!"

With a groan, Levi stomp back to his room. Hange stared at the raven, sensing something off.

"Aren't you suppose to look after him?" Levi kept his lips sealed, quicken his pace. Hange squinted at him, matching at the raven pace and added. "Did Eren do or say something?"

Levi stopped on his tracks. Not sure what he should tell the scientist. 

"Levi?" She tried again.

"What?" He snapped at her.

"Did he say something?" 

Levi sighs, "He says that I'm not his Levi."

There was a pregnant pause, both of them not sure what to say or to do. A sudden commotion from the field made pulled their attention. Both looked over the window, seeing Mikasa had very angry Eren over her shoulder, a laughing Jean, and Armin was trying calm the raging Alpha.

"Well, there he is." Levi deadpan before continuing to his office. For some reasons, he doesn't want to be face to face with Eren.

"To be honest, I really don't think he's our Eren."

With that Levi stopped and looked back at Hange. Hange watched the scene below, noting Eren's every move. Noticing a bit of a difference, she can tell after hours and days spending time with the shifter. "He seems like a different person."

"Then who the fuck is he?!" Levi groan, he is getting irritated. Fucking brat added to his problems, not to mention, he got a lot of work waiting for him in his office.

"I don't know, I think the foreshadowing has something to do with it. I have to run some test and I think I got the right book." Hange exited.

Levi saw her go. Hange was dead serious and it was uncommon to see her like that it basically means that their current situation is much more serious in regular basis. Eren is not being himself and this can cause an alarm on the military police. 

Why the brat have make it so difficult? Levi groans again.

****

"Hange get me out of here! This is ridiculous guys!" Eren hold the bars on his cage.

"Eren, this is where you sleep.." Armin supplies.

"Seriously?! In a cell?! Get me out now! Levi needs me!" Eren demands.

"Eren." Hange called out. She entered the dungeon with a serious face and book on her hand. She signalled both of his childhood friends to leave them for a while, Mikasa was hesitant but she complied.

Once they're alone, Hange lean at the wall, hands cross on her chest. She stared at Eren.

"Eren, you have to tell me everything that happened to you before you wake up from the medical room."

Eren let a heavy sigh. "I went to bed with Levi. Not that Levi but my mate, my wife."

"Okay, and then you woke up here?"

"Yes, actually I remembered I woke up in the field and there are monster, giant naked monsters chasing me. Then Levi, that Levi came to help. I thought he was my Levi so I hugged him but he seem to knock me out. Then, I woke up on the "medical room." Eren walk over to the bed and sat at edge. Hands both on his face. "I don't what's going on."

"I think I knew."

Eren perk up.

"But you have to tell me first about Levi. Your Levi." She emphasize, opening the old book that she was carrying.

****

Levi slump on his chair, thinking about what Eren said to him. He saw a different Eren. It was not his brat, Levi knew it. This one is mature, which scared the raven. 

He shakes his head and look through the files. Even if he wants to help, he can't, he should starting work and let Hange handle it.

It was 3 in the afternoon when Levi felt the ground shake. He stand up, looking outside fearing a group of titans caused the ground to shake but he saw none. However, the ground kept shaking and he was grasping anything to keep himself up right. He was about to evacuate when he saw the soldiers on the field.

They're just standing there, like there is no earthquake. Eld and Gunther were laughing like it was nothing but a normal day in the HQ. Levi was stunned. Was he the only one experiencing the earthquake? He wasn't able to get confirmation when his a headache zap on his skull. Then all the sudden the floor began to turn or was it just on his head, Levi is not sure. His own feet buckle and he found himself falling. The last thing he remembered is the pain when he hit his head on the corner of his desk.

******

"Levi! Can you hear me?!"

Levi forced his eyes to open and the first thing he sees is Hange. Great. She was pushing an ice bag on his aching head, it was nice though, but her voice is getting on his nerves.

"Yeah," he spoke in a hoarse voice. He was shock to hear it as well.

"Good, I just came in and found you in the floor. You almost gave me a heart attack." The beta laughs. 

Levi rolled his eyes, blinking several times he stared at Hange in disbelief. "I'm fine, but I'll visit Dr. Ral tomorrow just in case. By the way, what are you doing here? And what are you wearing?"

Hange froze.

Levi's eyes roam around his brows furrows in confusion. "Where the fuck am I?" He lay a hand on his stomach, out of habit. His eyes widen and his world stopped.

He ran his hand on his flat stomach. Where's the bulge his been carrying? Why does he only feel muscles and abs? Why does he had muscles?! 

Levi slowly look down on his stomach. Tears streams down on his face when he saw the prof.

"Where's my baby?!" He screamed at Hange.


	8. Chapter 8

Modern Era

Levi sighs with satisfaction, everything is so soft and warm. He don't want to wake up and face those damned paper work. 

He gasped his pillow, feeling the soft fabric. Odd, he doesn't remembered that he had more pillows, he only had one. 

Maybe Hange gave me more pillows? Levi thought, but he pushed it back. Letting himself relax.

He remembered being in the same situation, when Eren put him to sleep. Everything is warm and soft, he felt how gentle the Alpha is when he was tucking him in. Even with his insomnia, Levi easily drift off.

As much as possible, he wanted to get more sleep. Knowing that this moment won't last. 

Just when he's letting sleep take him, his stomach rumbles. 

Well, fuck. Levi cursed internally, ignoring his hunger and hug his pillow. As far as he can remember he ate lunch and this is the first time his hunger strike during the afternoon.

He groan as his stomach demanded food. His not just hungry but he is starving. Starving for peaches. Oh, Levi is willing to cut someone else throat if they dare to stop him from getting his hands on his peaches. 

After dinner,Levi planned. He will take his horse and buy himself a month worth of peaches. And some jasmine tea. He doesn't care if he'll use all his savings, damned he needed it.

He turn on his side, appreciating the softness around him. He wants to go back to sleep but the peaches are clouding his mind. 

Rubbing the sleep off his eyes, the first thing he saw is. Peaches. He blink several times, squinting at the fruit sitting on the side table. Peaches. Real peaches. It was a dream come true.

Struggling a little as he move to a sitting position, he focused on the fruit. Not minding the world around him. Taking the biggest peach, not even bothering to cut them in a neat way, he munch on the fruit.

Levi felt like in heaven.

If only days like these were longer, Levi wished. And more fruit on his bowl, he is contented. Happy even.

Levi was on his last peach, when the door opened.

"Levi, I got you Jasmine just the way you like it." Eren came in with a tray of Jasmine tea in the teapot.

Levi stopped eating, watching Eren move around the room wearing regular clothing. Anger boils in him. What is going on the brat's head? Did he forgot to wear his uniform?

Eren set the tray down, looking over at Levi. He frown when he found the Omega glaring at him but after a while, recognition flashes in his mind.  

"Captain?" Eren asks without thinking.

"Don't captain me, brat! Why are you not fucking wearing your uniform!" He shouts. This is a mystery to Levi, yes, he is angry but why on earth is he shouting?

"Captain!" Eren jumped, head high as he salute to his superior. "But- but how?"

"The fuck?!"

"Why is this happening?" Eren fell on his knees, resting his head on the edge of the bed. "I don't know anymore..."

"Will you shut the fuck up?! Just shut up! Shut up!" Levi screamed, then realizing what he did, he cursed himself for being moody. "Fuck, what is wrong with me?"

Tears began to fall from his eyes, he can't control them, he started crying and sobbing like a child who got his peaches stolen.

"Captain! You should calm down. Here, have some tea." Eren panicked, when Levi started sobbing uncontrollably. 

"Give me my fucking tea and more peaches!" Levi demanded. Nursing his cup of Jasmine with tear stained eyes. "And don't you fucking dare say a word about this whole shit!"

"Yes, sir! I'll just get you more peaches!" Eren stumbled as he ran to the door, closing it behind him.

Wiping his tear stained face, his eyes widen on his surroundings. White clean walls, not the usual bricks, he eyed the pictures on the walls. Eren and his. They're both smiling, some they were having picnic, others shows that they have company. Levi eyed the picture, the one he assume was Christmas day from the decorated trees and the birthday cake on the table.

Not leaving his eyes on the picture, Levi slid out of bed. As he approach the frame he felt his heart beat faster and faster until he took the frame off the wall. Tears fell on the glass of the frame. 

Kuchel.

His mother was on the picture, she was laughing, happy and healthy. Levi returned the picture, eyes linger longer on the rest of the frames. Most of them are him and Eren. He can't believe was smiling like a dork in love in most of the pictures. A blush creep on his cheeks when he saw a picture of both of them kissing. When did that happened?! Levi internally scream.

Stopping midway, his bladder warned him. "I just drank one damned cup!" He complained.

He opened each door until he found the bathroom. Sighing as he wash his hands, he tried to calm himself and think before panicking. The toilet is weird but it is much cleaner, Levi won't question it anymore. The sink is... Amazing, who ever invented this type of technology must be an angel. Breathing in and out, he remembered the time when Hange talked none stop about advance technologies. But there is something poking on him, telling him that he didn't belong in here.

Leaning on the sink, he look at himself in the mirror. "Okay, let's not panic. Once I found Hange, I'll find answer. Right."

Levi linger at his reflection on the mirror. He looked different. Very different, no dark bags under his eyes, no wrinkles, his hair is shiny, his skin is glowing and most of all. His fucking fat.

Levi stepped back and studies himself. Whatever the fuck happened to him, Levi will do everything to get his muscles back. After a few moments, he stared at his reflection with disbelief. He lift the huge shirt his wearing until he saw the bulge on his stomach. Eyes wide, mouth open. Levi can't believe what his seeing, he drag a hand on his stomach.

"This is just a dream right?" He asked his own reflection.

Levi wants to punch himself, he knew this is a dream, it had to be. There is no way he's expecting, there is just no way that Eren and him are together. There is just no way.

He jumped when a sound came from the bedroom. Following the sound, Levi found the device that cause it. 

It shows his mother's picture and here name. 

Levi immediately grasped the device, not sure how to use it. After a few minutes, Levi got the idea and pressed the button saying accept.

"Levi! How are you feeling?"

Levi's doesn't know what to say. He heard his mother's voice, loud and clear on the device and it is enough to bring back his tears.

"Baby? Are you okay? I'll go there right now. And don't worry, I'll bring peaches." Kuchel must have heard his sobs.

"Yes, please." Levi begged, desperately needing his mother by his side. The last one made him smile, he also needs peaches.

Levi curled on his bed, hands both wrapped on his stomach protectively. Fuck titans, fuck paper work, fuck humanities strongest. Levi wanted to stay in this dream forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments kept me alive!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
